


247 Yeoksam-ro

by perpetualcalendar



Category: ASTRO (Band), Binu - Fandom, Cha-Eunwoo, moonbin - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualcalendar/pseuds/perpetualcalendar
Summary: Life for the couple Eunwoo and Moonbin have been a routine for the past three years since they've moved in together as a couple.  The basic wake up, go to work, eat, and head to bed. It's been happy for the two, it's been stable, loving and consistent, but one day Moonbin comes home to break the routine forever.





	247 Yeoksam-ro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is for a Jam, I love you!

**Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea **

It's been three years since they moved in, three years since the daily alarm of the two would ring precisely at 6:00 AM to start their day, three years of constant conversation on the dining room set, but this day in 247 Yeoksam-ro a different conversation brewed in the air and a life changing decision was to be made.

Eunwoo had arrived home from his desk job that he's been at for a while. He's made enough money to save for the past few years, it's been hard trying to keep the momentum since the days of ASTRO but even though he's at this desk job, he hasn't felt this amount of stability and happiness in his life. The "first home" routine begins the moment he gets home and he makes sure to turn the power on, crank up the heater so it isn't too cold, set the channel on the television to Arirang, replenish the food in the dog bowl and give their little pug some quality time, and then finally he could start cooking dinner at precisely 7:00 PM right before his husband comes at  **exactly**  8:00. Eunwoo would usually have a set routine for every day of the week. Western food on Mondays, Chinese on Wednesday, Korean for Friday, Japanese on Sunday, and on every other day he'd try to hone his skills and look for a random recipe on his favorite site. He's grown quite accustomed to cooking after settling down and looking for new hobbies to do while waiting for company alone at home. Today was a Saturday so he decided to look up a random recipe and the first thing that popped up was some Persian Cuisine. Luckily having invested so heavily into the hobby, he approaches their French Door Refrigerator containing a plethora of meats and spices ready for any recipe that the internet can throw at Eunwoo and his state-of-the-art kitchen. As soon as he opens the refrigerator door, he hears the front door open. It's only 7:24 PM.

"Honey I'm home!!" Moonbin yells, to him saying that was as natural as a one-two combo to opening that front door every time he gets through their front door, but this time there was no response. Although he wasn't used to not having the smell of "What's Eunwoo Cooking Today" in the air, he knew of his early departure from work and was sure that this night was to be something important for both of them, so he brought with him some take-out Beef Stroganoff from their favorite diner to spend more time conversating instead of cooking and eating. He headed to the kitchen down the hallway knowing the love of his life was probably cooking something up, but when he opened the door he was greeted with an empty kitchen and a half open refrigerator.

"Ummm Eunw-" BAAAM, Eunwoo bonks Moonbin on the head and he's almost knocked to the ground.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Moonbin yells at Eunwoo who's frantically panicking that he struck him on the head with a frying pan.

"WAIT IM SORRY ITS JUST I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU'D BE HOME I WAS STILL. I WAS JUST, IM STILL PREPARING HONEY IM SORRY WAIT-" Eunwoo pleads as he hugs and caresses the head of Moonbin after hitting him.

"Well if you keep hugging me and running your fingers through my hair like that, maybe I can forgive you," Moonbin says playfully, still feeling pain from the pan but taken by Eunwoo's caring and loving persona from being rather dense and cold back in the old days. Seeing his former co-worker transform and become the man he is today just made all the pain go away.

"Well will a kiss seal it?" Eunwoo asks while holding Moonbins cheeks and looking him straight in the eyes,

"Maybe but you gotta make it really good and sweet and tender?"

"Okay then pucker up and close your eyes then alright?" Cha Eunwoo says as he lowers his hands and walks away as Moonbin puckers up and closes his eyes. Eunwoo continues to wait for a few seconds for his kiss, only to open his eyes seeing Eunwoo standing a few feet away from him taking a picture of him on the floor making that kissy face. 

"OKAY NOW WE GOTTA EVEN THE DENT ON THIS FRYING PAN HUH?" Moonbin shouts getting the pan and charging and chasing Eunwoo as they both run around the kitchen Island comically like a Tom & Jerry cartoon. They end up catching up with each other and Moonbin punches him on the shoulder for being such a tease.

"C'mon lets go to the Patio, I got us Beef Stroganoff for dinner you dork" He says to Eunwoo in a giggly manner and panting after their little exchange.

"Awww, you didn't have to honey, why are you home so early though and where'd you find the time to buy that? Isn't it hard managing those new groups and teaching them so much choreography?" Eunwoo says with a smirk delighted at the unusual but sweet gesture of his man.

"Well there was something I wanna ask you, something I've been meaning to ask and hey! Nothing beats cheap takeout and eating on the patio like before right?" Moonbin says in an almost nervous manner, he wasn't sure how his question would be received but he knew that after yeas of living together, being together, that it was time that he asked. 

"Oh okay then, this is different I'm liking it Bin, after you?" as Eunwoo gestures the doorway and allows Moonbin to make his way through.

So many thoughts rushed through the head of Moonbin. Sure it was time that he finally asked its been years of love, commitment, and friendship for the two, but was the situation right? Was it alright that he asks in the patio of their home overlooking the rest of Gangnam, should have he done it on a fancy dinner, maybe a weekend getaway to the beach like they used to go on when they were younger, or even an overseas trip on a holiday? He wasn't sure that if any of these settigs or situations would've been more perfect than the other, but he was already making their way to the patio with the pamphlets in his pocket, it was now or never. 

They sat down on the floor of the patio, not used to eating there but enjoying the view of the city and the simplicity of their dinner. 

"Hehehe, remember being so broke back then when we first started ASTRO and thinking this beef stroganoff was 5 Star Michellin award worthy food?" Eunwoo exclaimed as they both chowed down on their meal

"Yeah those were the days, thank GOD my stomach isn't just spicy noodles and cheap street food. I mean SURE I miss it but heck having a chef for a husband, I don't think I can ever look back anymore you know?" Moonbin bursts giggling trying to flatter his always loving and nurturing husband Eunwoo. 

"Pfffft, you're only saying that to flatter me yet here you are stopping me from cooking just to have take-out" Eunwoo rolls his eyes

"HEY WAIT NO, HONEY ARE YOU KIDDING? I love your cooking and heck you're like Jamie Oliver and Gordon Ramseys lovechild in the kitchen don't you ever think that I want you to stop cooking, I love it," says Moonbin staring at Eunwoo with his puppy eyes slowly putting the take-out to the side as he chowed it down in seconds.

"You loser, I love you"

"I love you too my chef" he returns with nothing but admiration for Eunwoo in his eyes as the night encapsulates the city behind them.

"Well what was that question you wanted to ask then Bin?" Eunwoo asks after being held off by curiosity, he was curious why out of their three years of living together as a couple that it's only now they have come to this predicament that breaks their usual routine at home. He was honestly afraid at first, he thought it'd be something bad but their conversation has been so sweet and the setting was just picture perfect nostalgic for them both, it couldn't be something bad. By now he was just thinking maybe he'll have to leave for a while, maybe he's rejoining a group since he's bringing take-out like the old days when ASTRO was still a thing.

"Look, it's been three years since we've moved in with each other, six years that we've been together as a couple, seven years since ASTRO, and a decade since we've met Eunwoo. We have history and I'm so blessed and lucky to have you in my life. From the best visual idol to most talented member in my opinion to the man of my life and my dreams, there's a journey I've always wanted to embark with you Eunwoo" Moonbin says feeling the momentum of his speech ready to pop the question. The moment he started he knew that this was it, all or nothing and that their lives were about to change for the good or bad. 

"What journey is that honey?" Eunwoo says with so much nostlagia running through his head but so many questions for what would follow in the conversation, what was the question, what was the journey? He was taken back to the fear maybe he'd be starting another group and he's asking for his help or if he was to be a member. Maybe he wanted to live abroad he thought to himself, what kind of journey was there left for them?

"I wanna adopt a child with you,"


End file.
